How Do I Let You Know?
by kayxoh19
Summary: Harry realizes he likes Ron's sister Ginny. Can Ron and Hermione pull them together...without them falling in love in the process? Mainly from Ron's POV
1. Chapter 1

How Do I Let You Know

_A Harry Potter fanfic_

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

It is around midnight at Hogwarts and Harry is laying awake and wonders who Ginny likes. He did not get that much sleep that night and was basically falling asleep in class the next day.

**Potions class**

"Harry! Wake up! We have a test today." said Hermione.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really."

"Please Harry tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'll tell you in the hallway."

"Okay."

Class ends and Harry and Hermione leave after everyone.

"Tell me why couldn't you sleep last night."

"I kept thinking about who Ginny likes. Do you know?"

"You...why do you like her back?" As soon as Hermione asks this question Harry turns bright red. "Oh so you DO like her."

"Yeah." _Harry turns even redder._

"Don't worry I won't tell her. And have you told Ron?"

"No he'll freak out"

"No he won't. Please its his own sister we're talking about here."

"Yeah true. I'll let him figure it out on his own though."

"Alright whatever you say."

"Promise not to tell her"_ gives Hermione a serious look._

"I promise you don't have to worry."

"Alright. Well we both have to get to class I'll see you in the common room."

"See you" _Both wave bye to each other_

**Later in the common room.**

"Have you figured a way to tell her yet?"

"No not yet. I don't think I want her knowing."

"WHY?! You both like each other why not give it a shot."

"Because it won't feel right dating my best friend's sister."

"That shouldn't stop you. Love is love and you can't stop it no matter how much you try to."

"Well there's only like a year left what's the point?"

"There's still summer though and you guys could write each other all the time."

"Yeah true. Like I said it's my best friend's sister."

"We'll talk later we got a lot of homework to do."

"Okay."_Both leave without saying bye or anything._

**The next day.**

"Hey Ron. Do you got a minute to talk?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"We need to get Ginny and Harry together."

"Harry? Ginny? Together? Are you kidding me? Harry doesn't like Ginny"_Ron tries not to laugh._

"Yeah he does. He told me he does yesterday and as far as I'm concerned Ginny still likes him. It'll work trust me. I'll do whatever it takes to get them together. The question is will you too?"

"I still don't believe he likes her unless he tells me himself but yeah sure I'll do whatever it takes. What do you have in mind?"

"Match maker. If we get Ginny to realize that Harry likes her then we get Harry to get the courage to ask her out."

"Yeah maybe but Harry is too stubborn though. He'll never go for it."

"But it's worth the try. It never hurts to try."

"I know. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow at breakfast."

"Okay. See you at lunch."

"Okay see you at lunch then. Think of some ideas to try and tell me after we don't want them knowing." _Both wave bye and go to their first class._

Ron says to himself _it'll never work...but maybe it will who knows._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At lunch there wasn't that much talking between Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. But finally Hermione decided to break the silence.

"So...how had your day been so far?"

"Fine.." Harry said quietly. And immediately after Ginny responded "okay..."

Hermione wanted to get a conversation going so she asked "So..Ginny who do you like?"

Ginny blushed "Hermione you know who I like."

"So you can say it in front of Harry and Ron?"

"Ron will make fun of me...and I don't know about Harry"

"I won't make fun of you Ginny."

"I won't do anything either."

"Please Ginny I'm your own brother you can tell me anything."

"Well can I tell you in the halls?"

"Sure."

"What about me?"

"I don't want to tell you just yet Harry."

"Oh." _disappointed look._

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I understand." _still looks a little disappointed._

The rest of lunch is quiet in the group. Harry is making a list of all possible choices of who Ginny might like. Where Ron knows the truth but he should have told Harry earlier. But he knew he couldn't do that to Harry knowing it just might freak him out and he couldn't do that to his own sister considering he found out from his best friend. Even if he did tell Harry his sister will find out sooner or later and she may never forgive him for it and didn't want to take the risk. Lunch got over and Ginny caught up with him.

"Hey Ron. I guess your wondering who I like right?"

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"Promise not to laugh or freak out?"

"I promise."

"Harry." _Ginny blushes._

"What are you blushing for it? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well considering he's your best friend."

"That doesn't have anything to do with it. Ginny you know you can tell me anything you should know that by now."

"I know. Please don't tell him."

"I won't. You can trust me."

"Alright I'll see you in the common room."_ waves bye._

"See you." _returns the wave._

Ron was happy but kind of shocked to find out that Hermione had been right about Ginny liking his own best friend. He knew he would be spending a lot of time with Hermione to figure out ways to try to get them together. He just hopes they don't fall for each other. He had an idea of a study/homework group later and he decided to tell Hermione they next time they saw each other.

Later that day...Ron and Hermione were the only ones left downstairs in the common room since everyone else had already gone to bed.

"Hey Hermione I have an idea to get Harry and Ginny together."

"What's your idea?"

"A study/homework group every day. And we can have them sitting next to each other every time too"

"I like how your mind works I probably would of thought of that at some point but you just beat me to it."

"Ha. So how are we going go sit?"

"Harry, Ginny, me then you. And just in case Ginny needs help with anything she would go to Harry first and if he can't or won't help, which I'm pretty sure he will help considering he likes her, then she can come to me."

"Alright when do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

"How do we get them to agree?"

"Tell them its just in case anyone needs help on anything they can ask someone in the group for help."

"Good idea but I don't think they'll go for it but hey at least it's doing homework with friends."

"Yeah..well I'll tell them at breakfast."

"Hey it was my idea."

"Do you want to tell them then?"

"No you can because I'm terrible at remembering things...you should know that."

"Yeah no offense or anything." _both laugh_

"Not taken."

"Well we got to get to bed see you at breakfast." _Hermione starts yawning soon after Ron starts to._

"Thanks Hermione you made me yawn."

"No problem."_ while laughing._ "Well night."

"Night."_ both hug each other good night._

"Wait Hermione..."

"What?"

"I hope it works..."

"I know..." _As Hermione said that Ron went over and kissed her on the cheek. _"What was that for?"

"I don't know I guess I'm really tired and I can't think straight."

"It's okay...but guess what?"

"What?"

"You missed..."

"How did I-" _Ron got interrupted when Hermione kissed him on the lips._

"Thats how."_Both blush_

"We really need to go to bed but we need to get Ginny and Harry to do that not us"

"Yeah right well good night."

"Night"_ both wave and go to their dorm rooms_

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Ron heads up to the room he thinks _okay that wasn't supposed to happen...but why did it happen? Does Hermione secretly like me?_ When he gets up to his room he finds that Harry is still up when everyone else is asleep.

"Hey Harry...what are you still doing up?"

"I don't know...thinking"

"About what?"

"If Ginny still likes me or not"

"If I tell you will you promise that if anyone asks where you heard it from it wasn't from me?"

"I promise...wait you know something about it?"

"Yeah I know...and yeah she likes you she doesn't like to show it though for the fear of you not liking her back."

"But I do like her...why can't she see that?"

"You don't act like you do around her...try doing that and maybe she'll show it back."

"But what if she thinks I'm kidding."

"Well try and catch her before breakfast and walk with her."

"Thanks...I'll try it."

"Do you know if Hermione likes me?"

"No...why?"

"Because before I came up here we were the only ones left in the common room and before we left to go to our rooms I lightly kissed her cheek then she told me I missed then she kissed me full on the lips."

"I don't know...did you try asking her if she did? But she wouldn't have done that if she doesn't. But the question is do you like her?"

"Possibly...that's what got me. I don't know weather I liked the kiss or not. It had me shock stricken."

"Well when your with Hermione do you see anyone?"

"No not unless someone taps me on the shoulder to talk to me... is that a bad thing?"

"No it just means you like her...a lot"

"Same question for you...do you see anyone but Ginny when you talk to her?"

"No... I guess not."_ both sigh_ "Well I'll see you in the morning...get some sleep alright."

"Alright night."

Both fall asleep almost instantly. Both kept tossing and turning trying to figure out how to tell the ones they like that they like them. It wasn't easy for Ron because he didn't know if Hermione liked him or not. He knew she did otherwise she never would have kissed him in the first place. Even if she didn't he wouldn't risk his friendship with her for anything. Does he like Hermione more than he think he did? Even if he did he still wouldn't risk it for his life even if it was between life and death. He wondered if he really loved her or not but there wasn't a teacher he could ask about it. Then he was sitting in the common room around 9 and he didn't realize that Harry had come down until he finally said something.

"Hey Ron its almost midnight why don't you come up to bed?"

"Oh Harry I didn't realize you came down...uh I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay Ron when you aren't sleeping I know something is wrong...what is it?"

"I don't know..."

"Is it about Hermione?"

"..yeah.."

"Well if you like her that much then why don't you just ask her out?"

"I'm afraid it'll ruin our friendship if she says no."

"Even if she does say no you can still be friends. How about this...if I ask Ginny out and you ask Hermione out after breakfast tomorrow."

"I don't know if it'll work though...I know Ginny will say yes to you because she likes you and all but I don't know about Hermione."

"Didn't you say she kissed you though..after one night you kissed her cheek good night."

"It was only a kiss good night I think she took it the wrong way. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well if she kissed you then...she likes you."

"Or try to lead me on that is."

"Why on earth would she do that?"

"Because thats how girls are sometimes...please I have a sister I think I figured it out already." _both start yawning._

"I'm going back to sleep I'm exhausted."

"Right behind you."

Both head upstairs and Harry falls back asleep immediately. But Ron just lays in his bed for a few minutes thinking before he falls asleep. _Should I ask her or not...what if she doesn't like me...what if she is just trying to lead me on? Well don't dwell on it...hopefully she does...or this try would be for nothing._

**The next morning after breakfast**

"Hey Hermione...can I ask you something?"

"Sure...what is it?"

"I don't know how to put this..."

"Put wh-" Ron kisses her.

"I love you.."

"I must have hearing problems...what did you say?"

"I love you...and will you be my g-girlfriend?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask...I love you too."

"Now I wonder if Harry asked Ginny out yet he said he was going to last night after breakfast."

"Who knows...we'll find out later won't we?"

"Yeah..."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**During free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"Hey Harry...whats up?"

"Eh nothing much you?"

"Nothing...Hermione said yeah."

"Oh thats awesome...Ginny said yeah too!!"

"So if you and her get married then we'll be family"

"Never thought of that but that would be amazing"

"Yeah it would and you wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore if you were still living there."

"I wouldn't I'd rather come live with you. But yeah if you and Hermione get married, which I hope you do, then the 3 best friends for 6 years will all be family"

"Yeah so lets start on some homework before we have to go to Dark Arts."

"Yeah true"

A half an hour later the bell rang to go to the next class and Harry and Ron head to class and the rest of the day seems to drag on. The year is just about ¾ done and the three don't really want to leave Hogwarts because they became so attached to the school and they all hope to become a teacher at one point. But they hope for the same time to come back and teach.

**Lunch**

"Hey Hermione...what are you going after this year is over?" Ron asked

"I have no clue. I'm hoping to come back to teach in a few years. I hate to leave here because so much has happened over the last seven years. What are you guys doing?"

"Same. And I agree with you. A lot has happened. But you both promise to write, right?" said Harry.

"I don't think I'm good enough to be a teacher. Maybe work at the ministry. But if you two come to teach here keep me posted on what goes on here. And Harry you can come to live with us if you want to. I hate to see you miserable at the Dursleys."

"Thanks Ron. I hate it there. In a way I kind of don't want to leave. Maybe I can come back next year as a teacher if McGonnagal lets me."

"Who knows...she might."

"Some people don't want to leave because it's basically been their home for like seven years."

"I'll sure miss you guys" Harry said as he started to tear up.

"Aw Harry don't cry. I'll come to visit and you'll be living with Ron so its not like your never gonna see us again."

"I know but we've been through so much it hurts to think about...good or bad. I can't believe its almost over."_Tears now streaming down Harry's cheeks._

"It's gonna be okay Harry don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to teach here. If you do try to get Defense Against the Dark Arts you'll be really good after all you've been through with Voldemort and all."

They finished their lunch then finished off classes then went back to the common room and the three sat together but didn't talk for remembering all the time they've spent at Hogwarts trying not to cry by remembering the good times and trying to forget the bad times. The end of the year came quicker than they wanted and said I'll see you later while chocking back tears as Hermione left and the other two went back to Ron's house knowing they won't return to school in September.

"You know Harry this may not be the end for you and Hermione at Hogwarts you guys are an amazing witch and wizard I don't see why they won't let you guys go back and teach."

"Yeah I know. I miss Hermione already"

"I know I do too"

A few years past and Harry/Ginny married and had children and soon they went to Hogwarts too and Harry and Hermione ended up as teachers there at the same time. Harry: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Hermione:Potions. A week after Harry and Ginny got married Ron and Hermione did and they had kids who were also best friends and also went to Hogwarts thankfully together. Everything turned out they wanted to. Ginny and Ron at the ministry and Harry and Hermione got to teach. Ron knew it wasn't gonna be end for the trio and he was right. Life couldn't get any better.

_**END**_

**A/N: I kind of had writers block for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know this chapter was kind of sad for I admit I was tearing up when I wrote the end of the chapter. Stay tuned for another story soon. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
